No Place for a Nobody
by AllTheseWordsAreAgony
Summary: Post-Kingdom Hearts war with Organization XIII. All members are alive again, aspiration-less, and running a military school for King Mickey's new army of Nobodies. Xami, a Nobody with a serious lack of self-identity, finds herself in this school and soon finds herself in hopeless love with her professor. (As of right now, I dunno who it is for sure. Either Demyx, Zexion, or Axel)


Good evening!~ Decided to finally do this at last, seeing as how I'm about to get the 1.5 Remix of Kingdom Hearts. So, synopsis? Nobody-based. Original character, female, Xami. After the fight for Kingdom Hearts and the Organization XIII members are all "dead". Well. They're not anymore. Please don't give me shit about it. It's gonna be a sort of school story, and I hope it works out well. I hope to make it somewhat interesting, and I promise I'll stick to the rules better here than in my Skyrim story, as I've been playing KH since I was frickin 6. So, I hope you guys enjoy. I'm not sure who my lover is gonna be yet, but it's either gonna be Demyx, Zexion, or Axel. I intend to have a few one shots for KH up eventually, as well. So, please read! Enjoyment is not required, although it is encouraged if possible. Please review (constructively, please. V.v it sucks when you all just go "you suck".) and let me know how I'm doing!~ Sank you!

...

Finding oneself is never easy. This is especially true when one finds oneself in a world where Nobodies are…well… nobody. Nodies are nonessential life forms. They are husks of their former selves. They aren't empty, but they aren't full, either.

Let me explain. Nobodies come from regular people like you or me. They are the unemotional halves of us. So where's our other half? In Heartless. Heartless take many shapes and sizes, as can Nobodies, depending on the strength the original host possessed. Heartless and Nobodies resemble each other in their attacks, but differ in overall appearances. Heartless' main form is the Shadow, twitchy, adorable little black things with flicky antennae, claws, and the power to mold to the floor and slink around to avoid attacks. The main form of Nobodies is the Dusk, a white, humanoid creature with a zip-up head and the agility of a snake.

Anyway, there are bosses of each species, but Nobodies have a special sort of breed that Heartless do not. These Nobodies are fully sentient, intelligent, rational beings. They come from the particularly strong willed humans. When the heart of these humans splits, instead of the Nobody being turned into a non-human creature, they replicate their original appearance somewhat closely. They usually know nothing of their previous lives, except for their names which have scrambled themselves into anew arrangement, the an additional 'x' placed in it to symbolize the separation from original host to their Nobody selves.

These Nobodies made up a super "secret" organization called Organization XIII. They were lead by Xemnas in a pursuit to obtain Kingdom Hearts, a world at the center of the known universe rumored to hold immense power. Organization XIII sought Kingdom Hearts for this very purpose, but were thwarted by a particularly remarkable kid and his friends, Donald and Goofy. The kid, Sora, weilds the power of the Keyblade, an infinitely powerful key-shaped sword said to have the power to unlock or lock any lock that it meets.

Instead of dying or dissolving into the Darkness like most Nobodies, the will of these 13 men (and woman) sustained their prevelance in the world, rebirthing them among the worlds with no memory of ever being malevolent beings with hunger for universal domination. However, circumstances varying with each member lead them back together. Xemnas, still power hungry to a degree, decided to open an academy of Nobodies with special abilities. To fund this, he struck a deal with King Mickey. In return for funding, the Nobodies would fight for Mickey in any wars to come. Mickey hesitantly agreed.

And now here we are.

…..

I was "born" in Atlantis. One day, Princess Atina, sister of Ariel, was swimming along, singing in her horribly dissonant voice when she stumbled upon me. My appearance shocked her. At the time I didn't understand why. But, she took me to the palace and helped me clean up, securing my bare breasts with a thick strap of kelp. She and her six sisters fawned over me, raking through my hair with fishbone combs, a fork, and a silver-handled brush. They scrubbed me with all sorts of smellums and cleansers, tried my hair different ways, tried on clam-shell bras to match my tail and hair and eyes. They didn't let me look at myself until they were done.

As they worked, they chattered nonstop. They gossiped about princes and dukes, nasty princesses rivaling for the handsome young men of Atlantis, galas, upcoming musicals directed by Sebastian, etc. I tuned out easily enough, trying to recall facts about myself. I could see my tail and hair were both shockingly pitch black, my skin was stark white, but beyond that I knew nothing about my physical appearance. My name seemed to be all I could—and still can—recall from my former life, but it wasn't the name I used to go by.

"So, what's her name?"

Atina stopped her hands and blinked at her sisters. They looked back expectantly. I looked at her, and she looked at me, and she frowned. "I dunno."

I opened my mouth to speak, but found I had forgotten how to work my voice. It took me a few moments, during which time the mermaids flapped their fins impatiently. Finally, I managed to cough it out. "X… Xami…"

They exchanged glances at one another before Alana swam off to speak to their father about my residency at the palace. I was allowed to stay for as long as I needed, so long as I worked as a scullery maid for the princesses. It wasn't hard work; they usually kept pretty clean. I worked for the family for three years before a new opportunity arose. I had discovered pretty early in my servitude that I was not a natural-born mermaid. How do I know, you ask? Well, Princess Ariel is in love with a land prince. Her father gave her legs so she could be with him, and every now and again he gives her back her fins so she can visit. One day, she went up to the surface with some boxes she required help with. So, I helped.

As she stepped on land, she was enveloped in blinding yellow light, and when I looked back, she had legs. Nice ones, too. Anyway, she gave her box to the awaiting carriage driven by a very stuck-up looking old guy with a giant honker. She took the boxes from me, thanked me, and left with the guy. I scooted up to the shallows and sat, looking out over the ocean with a dazed smile on my face. I got so lost in thought that I never noticed the clouds growing dark, nor the water slowly changing temperatures.

I didn't notice the storm until it was too late. The waters were churning, and just coming off of a serious sickness, I wasn't strong enough to fight the current keeping me in the shallows.

And then the tidal wave brewed.

I tried to pull myself to safer waters, being tossed and turned by the incoming waves. As the tidal wave rose up, the water keeping me trapped in the shallows receded, leaving me stranded. I was too distracted to notice a yellow light enveloping me, and I took my last breath a single second before the massive water wall crashed into me. I was swept up in the raging current, tossed and turned every which way. I hit my head on a tree branch as we passed it, and the world went black.

When I awoke, I was stuck in a tree. Like, high up in a tree. The wreckage around me was amazing. Kelp, dead fish, wrecked boats decorated the surrounding woods. I slowly pulled myself to the trunk of the tree and dropped to the nearest branch… ten feet below me. I was caught by my stomach and the force pushed the air from my body, sent me into shock, and I fell the final twenty feet, hitting at least six branches on the way down. I laid on the ground below, gasping and trembling for a good five minutes. Finally, my attention was drawn to my throbbing ankle.

My… ankle….

I forced myself to sit up and looked down at my lower body in amazement. Where my beautiful black fin had been now sprawled two long, pale legs. And where my fin connected to my body was a…. Oh boy.

So. Yeah. Natural born mermaids require spells to be able to walk on land. Now, unless Triton or Ursula were in that wave and hit me with a trident/potion, I'm not a mermaid. Walking didn't come easily, but I eventually got somewhat of a hang to it. My steps were uneven because my ankle was throbbing, but thankfully I wasn't more than half a mile away from the palace, which amazingly stood undamaged from the storm. I collapsed in front of the door and pulled a rope that lead inside. A giant bell rang from inside, and I was helped within minutes. Ariel was baffled, of course. She let me stay there for a week until my ankle healed, then she helped me out to the water. As soon as my feet touched the liquid, the light was back, and I was falling on my face from the sudden presence of my fin.

Eventually, I got the hang of it, and Ariel let me come visit the palace when I wanted a taste of the surface world. A few weeks later, a supply ship came for the palace as all the farming goods had been destroyed by the storm. I spoke to the blond-haired, cigarette-smoking captain who agreed without hesitation to let me aboard on the condition that I cooked for the week-long voyage for his entire crew, which consisted of a younger blond guy, two brunette chicks—one of which really got on my nerves because she thought she was the best ninja in the world or something—a really nice big guy with a gun for an arm, and a .GORGEOUS black-haired, gun-toting, red-eyed man. It wasn't difficult for me to agree.

The rocket left port the next day, and within a week I was in a place called Traverse Town.

And now my story truly begins.


End file.
